Christmas Countdown
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: Complete! For the 25 Days of Christmas Challenge. A new pairing every day! Most Recent: "I will always love you." 25 unrelated oneshots.
1. All I Want for Christmas

For: Serindraxx, who came up with the lovely challenge!

Day One

_

* * *

_

_On the First Day of Christmas…_

She looks up, her bright eyes round as saucers.

"You've gotten me a Christmas present, Seamus?" she asks in a surprised whisper.

He smiles at her. "Of course."

"But I haven't anything to give you!"

"Like that matters," he says, sitting down on her hospital bed. "There's still a month to go."

"Why so early?"

"Because, you matter more than the date I give you something," he explains.

She smiles, now, because there's nothing else to do. It does not matter what's inside it - all that matters is that _she_ matters to _him_.

_(Lavender/Seamus)_

* * *

Notes: This is for the 25 Days of Christmas challenge, a countdown to Christmas time! Please **drop me a review** (or PM me) if you want to request a pairing - I'll write anything. All will have a Christmas theme, and I'll dedicate it to you if you request a pairing!


	2. First Christmas

For: Amaherst, my first reviewer & who requested one of my favorite pairings!

Day Two

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas…_

James gives a little shriek. Smiling, she looks down at the baby in her husband's arms. "Look at his little fists going," she says, the smile permanently etched on her face this Christmas.

He smiles and strokes the downy hair. "Two months old with lungs like that!" he says, the boy nestled to his chest. He has the same hair as his baby, while his eyes match with his mother's.

"Harry, he's _ours_."

"Yes. So he is…"

And what a pretty picture the little family makes, the father putting his arm around the mother and the baby between them, smiles on every fast and the Christmas tree framing the background.

"Happy first Christmas, my little son."

_(Harry/Ginny)_

* * *

Notes: Most of my lovely reviewers (you all are SO amazing, thank you SO much!!) suggested I make them longer. I really will try my best, but none will be more than I page. I hope you all don't mind that!  
Please **drop me a review** (or PM me) if you want to request a pairing - I'll write anything. All will have a Christmas theme, and I'll dedicate it to you if you request something!


	3. Here Comes the Flood, and We're Ready

For Katy (Bad Mum) who manages to review nearly every one of the fics I write, finds time to write amazing pieces of her own - _and_ has her own family to handle. You're fantastic, Katy!  
And of course to the other fantastic and amazing reviewers who make everything worth while!

Day 3

_On the third day of Christmas…_

"You don't need to love me, but you do. You could do better than me, but you choose not to. You are the sweetest, most beautiful, most _stubborn_ woman I've ever met. I love you." His voice breaks, and she covers his hand with her own.

"I could do no better zan you, Bill," she says, squeezing the hand. "Christmas ees a time to be 'appy, and I've never been happier. Zere is a war raging on outside, I know, but we 'ave each ozzer, yes?" She leans down and kisses him, and when they pull away from each other, she's got tears in her azure-blue eyes.

"Oh, Fleur," he says, smiling faintly, trying not to cry himself.

"You are my tree to lean against, Bill. I will not lie, sometimes you make me crazy, but I love you, no matter what."

He smiles genuinely. "_Mon amour_."

_(Bill/Fleur)_

* * *

Notes: I do hope I managed Fleur's accent acceptably…(_Mon amour _= my love, in case anyone didn't know.)

Please **drop me a review** (or PM me) if you want to request a pairing - I'll write anything. All will have a Christmas theme, and I'll dedicate it to you if you request something!

* * *


	4. Outweighing the Pros

For: Serindraxx again, who comes up with amazing stories and requested a pairing I was itching to write! Thank you!

Day 4

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas…_

"Happy Christmas, Sirius!" he shouts, his eyes bright and his hair even messier than usual.

She hardly looks up from her essay. She knows he'll come to her next. It's always _Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter, everyone else_. Perhaps she should be honored that she's second.

She isn't.

"Happy Christmas, Lily!"

"It isn't Christmas yet, Potter," she says coolly. She will not blow up. She is in her happy place. Palm trees. Warmth. No Pesky Potter to ruin things. Her _happy place_.

She breathes in deeply, and maybe it's even working, until he interrupts her with that annoying, chirpy voice of his. "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily! You know you love me. Go out with me? As a Christmas present?"

She wonders how funny it would be if she said yes. The look on his face would surely be priceless.

She weighs the pros and cons, like she always does. Cons beat pros, like usual. "Hmm…let me think…_no_."

And with that, she snaps her Ruins book closed and hurries upstairs to her dorm, concealing the blush on her cheeks and wondering why she's suddenly so affected by Potter's asking her out.

_(James/Lily)_

* * *

Notes: Oh my _gosh_! 43 reviews?! I love you guys! You're all so fantastic!

Celebrytie Aris Channas – Of course I'll write it! Thanks so much for the request!

Please **drop me a review** (or PM me) if you want to request a pairing - I'll write anything. All will have a Christmas theme, and I'll dedicate it to you if you request something!


	5. Is You

_For: first, Bendleshnitz, who shares my intense love of this pairing and is always ready with a great anecdote and an encouraging review!_

_And second, but most definitely not least, Miss Bliss03, who has unfailingly reviewed with kind words of encouragement!_

_I love you both!_

Day Five

_On the fifth day of Christmas…_

"Hermione!" he calls breathlessly, rushing down the stairs towards her. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You're excited, considering it is about three hours before you usually make an appearance," she teases him, pouring herself a mug of warm tea.

"Answer my question! Last Christmas I was _such_ a git. I need to make it up to you!"

"You do, every day, Ron," she tells him, keeping things light with a smile and a quick peck on the lips.

"_No_, I don't. I'm always hurting you and being insensitive when I don't mean to. So I need to make it up to you. Tell me what you want." His voice is petulant, like a little boy's. He sits next to her at the table and grabs her hand, kissing the palm of it tenderly.

"Just you," she says quietly. "I only want you."

_(Ron/Hermione)_

* * *

Notes: For pairings that are double-requested, I'm just going to dedicate it to both of the requesters, especially since I love them both!!

Kept this one short and WAY too fluffy, I do hope no one minds…=P

Keep those requests coming, thought I only need 6 more!

* * *


	6. Over the Hill and Through the Woods

For: Bendleshnitz again, who just kept her requests coming! Thanks darling!

Day 6

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas…_

There is a sledding hill that one of the guys found last year. They decide to go again, out of pure boredom.

"Hey Nymphie! Comin' today?" he calls to her, allowing that hint of desperation to seep into his voice. He doesn't want to go with Gregory and Hal and their girlfriends if he can't bring someone along too.

"If you stop calling me Nymphie maybe I will!" she retorts. He nearly gets on his knees, but thinks better of it and shrugs. He starts to walk away when he hears her indignant growl. He grins - he's won again today.

"Fine, I'll come, but it's _Tonks_, especially in front of the guys!"

He waits as she Summons her things and casts a warming charm over herself. Then they set off, racing and giggling until they've caught up with the guys, who turn and smile.

"Hey, Weasley, Tonks," they say, nodding. Hal's arm is "conveniently" around Faye's shoulders, but she's smiling blissfully. She doesn't even wave. Greta, a teeny bit tougher - but also not being seduced - looks over her shoulder and gives a little smile.

They make it to the sled hill quickly and magic their things to the top. He's brought his broom, naturally, and beats them all there - except her, who is the fastest runner he knows with the added comfort of warmth that he seems to have done horribly wrong.

She giggles like a maniac and takes a running jump onto a sled, rushing it down the hill and purposefully slamming sideways into Gregory. He's stopped in midair, watching her. She's let herself go, a cheerful laugh and a flick of her wand healing Greg's bruises. Her hair is blown back by the wind, and her eyes are brighter than usual - which is saying something.

He's not an eloquent boy, but right then, he wants to tell her she's beautiful.

_(Charlie/Tonks)_

* * *

Notes: Charlie's about 15 or 16 here. I think they're quite good together, even if maybe they never went out officially. _Some_ bit of attraction must have been there, in my opinion.

This was written only because I went sledding today…:)

And most unfortunately, requesting is closed. Pairings coming up are: DeanLuna, AlbusGellert, SevLily, RemusTonks, BlaisePansy, FilchPince, NevilleHannah, ScorpiusLily, ArthurMolly, DracoHermione, PercyAudrey, RolfLuna, DracoAstoria, NevilleLuna, RemusLily, SevHermione, AlbusScorpius, ScorpiusRose and FredAngelina. In order. :D How organized I am! LOL.  
Any requests given from here on out will sadly not be written...:(


	7. In the Silence AND Living Alone

For: Bendleshnitz one last time. =D You rock!

Day 7

_On the seventh day of Christmas…_

He leans forward and puts his hand over hers. There's silence, a heavy silence that fills the air and him and her and suddenly all that is between them is this horrible, terrible silence.

He's used to being quiet. He's been sneaking around for the past year, whispering and doing nothing to loud.

But this silence - it's oppressive. It's depressing. He clears his throat, and she looks up at him. She's been staring at their hands.

"Yes?" she asks, her big eyes filled with the silence.

"Merlin!" he stands and begins to pace, the steady _tap-tap-tap_ of his shoes against the hardwood floor making sure that no hint of silence prevails. And then suddenly he stops, closes his eyes, listens to the silence.

"Dean," she says softly, standing and putting her arms around him, "Dean."

"Oh God, Luna, I'm a mess! I'm such a mess that - that - " He breaks down, crying to her, and the silence is banished to somewhere else.

"Dean," she repeats over and over, her own personal mantra, "Dean."

_(Luna/Dean)_

* * *

Notes: You get to decide if this is romantic or only a friendship scene. They're at Shell Cottage here.

And…introducing…THE DAILY DOUBLE!!!

Meaning I was SUCH an idiot and accidentally forgot my friend Mori's request, which I shall now fulfill with my deepest apologies, because I am dumb.

* * *

For: Mori, because you are SO amazing and I love you SO much. Your _Behold, the Pensieve_ chapter made me so happy - you should have heard me squeeing to my sister. Our amazing PMs clearly state that we are so awesome!

Day 7½

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas…_

She never expected to be here, to look at those eyes when they weren't smiling, to be crying alone.

This isn't _them_. This is her, alone, and him, gone. This is her, feeling empty. This is him, with the vacant, unfeeling eyes. This is her, meeting people she doesn't know, accepting their regrets and sympathies. This is him, not being with her.

She's all alone, and how can she handle that? How can she handle being alone? She'll go home to his empty house. She'll sit down on his lumpy couch and cry, and cry, and cry. She won't get up for days. Her mother will worry, and call, and call, and call (if she remembers how to use the telephone). She won't pick up the phone. Because he is dead.

He _was_ her magic, because she had none. He was her everything, and now that he is gone, she is gone too.

Alone is not a happy place to be.

_(Arabella/Caradoc)_

* * *


	8. Painful Memories

For: Morning. xx, whom I love extremely much! =D

Day 8

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas…_

"Westward leading, still proceeding," he mumbles under his breath. Minerva looks up.

"_What_ are you singing, Albus?" she asks, her voice haughty. She's too good for Christmas carols, he supposes.

"My favorite Christmas song. When I was a boy, my best friend told me to listen to every single Christmas song I could get my hands on, and thus, I chose my favorite. Our favorites matched, actually…" His voice gets far away, and he has to remind himself that he _doesn't_ want to think of that boy, of his brother, of his sister, or his parents. He'd rather not.

Minerva doesn't miss this. She's observant, but quiet, and so simply raises her eyebrows and looks back down at the paperwork she's doing.

"It's that time of year, Minerva," he reminds her.

"Yes, Albus. The time for remembrance. The time for love. The time for forgiveness." Only _she_ would accidentally preach to him.

He looks at his hands, and then takes off his glasses to clean them. She's hinting.

How would she know?

"The death of loved ones calls for no amount of forgiveness," he says tersely.

"I don't mean forgive your best friend that you often allude to. I mean forgive _yourself_. Love _yourself_. Remember happier times, Albus. You are allowed to think of the past that you never talk of." She gives him one of her searching looks, and he looks away quickly.

"I loved him," he says quietly, tears in his eyes. "I loved him, and perhaps he loved me, but then she _died_ and everything was ruined! I _cannot_ remember, Minerva! Remembrance is supposed to cause happiness, and all I feel is regret!"

"Forgive yourself, Albus. Forgive and forget. And then remember happier times." She's repeating herself. He knows she hates repeating herself.

"No," he says, the tears dripping off his crooked nose, "no."

_(Albus/Gellert)_

* * *

Notes: To clarify last chapter, Arabella is Arabella Figg, Harry's Squib neighbor, and Caradoc is Caradoc Dearborn, Order member who died before the books started. And Gellert is Gellert Grindelwald, supposedly Albus's love, but also his childhood best friend who may have killed Albus's sister.

We've made it to over 100 reviews!! I'm so excited! How about we shoot for beating my record of 113 reviews? Leave 10 more reviews and we'll get to 115, trumping another drabble-fic I once wrote and _really_ getting into the Christmas spirit!


	9. Lonely This Christmas

For: Kitty Bridgeta, whose reviews from the beginning consistently leave me grinning from ear to ear!

Also for FallenAngel111586, who totally reads any pairing and supplies tons of them too!

And lastly, but not least, Naflower05, who originally requested it, and I love to make my reviewers happy! :)

* * *

Day 9 

_On the ninth day of Christmas…_

Christmas this year is cold and lonely.

It isn't like his first Hogwarts Christmas - Lily snuck him into the Gryffindor Common Room and they had a midnight celebration.

It isn't like his second Hogwarts Christmas - when Lily hugged him after a snowball fight they'd had.

It isn't like his third Hogwarts Christmas. Lucius Malfoy made a visit and pronounced him, "A good fighter," and then he and Lily snuck a moment after the Feast.

It isn't like his fourth Hogwarts Christmas, when Lily was gone for the whole time and he hung around with the Slytherins who were there, boring guys who made fun of everyone. At least that wasn't lonely.

It isn't like his fifth Hogwarts Christmas, his last with Lily, when he gave her a butterbeer after she'd come back from home and she kissed him on the cheek.

It's rather like his sixth and seventh Hogwarts Christmases, when he moped around and people tried to cheer him up with mentions of Lord Voldemort.

It never worked, anyway.

It's like his first post-Hogwarts Christmas, and his second, and his third. It's like all of the Christmases he had his Muggle house.

Only a million times worse.

It's his first post-Lily Christmas, and the warmth of the fire in the Common Room, the Feast that filled him to the brim, Dumbledore's speech, and the smiles from Lily (that hurts the worst) - they've all faded into memories.

The Common Room fire is miles away. The Feast has ended. Dumbledore's speech died away long ago.

Lily is dead.

This Christmas is cold, lonely. This Christmas is like the ones he will have, from now on.

_(Severus/Lily)_

* * *

Notes: Holy _crap_, I'm _so_ sorry! God, I don't know, everything was just WAY to hectic yesterday! My dad came home from Houston late, and so we had to be in Dad-mode all day, just sort of waiting for him to walk in the door. And then it snowed - AGAIN - and I had to shovel, and then there was something that starts with an H. Give me an O! Give me an M! Give me an E! Give me a W-O-R-K! What's that spell? HOMEWORK! YAY! :(

That's no excuse, but I felt I should make them anyway...But now, the important thing is that you get TWO, count them TWO Christmas drabbles today!

…Forgive me?

BTW - we reached my goal! (Hey, anyone want to attempt 150…?) I love you all, but especially my reviewers!

* * *


	10. The Unsaid

For: Tonkswyrda, who has stuck with me the whole time, always with an encouraging something!

And again, to Kitty Bridgeta, who is pure awesomeness. :)

Day 10

_On the tenth day of Christmas…_

There were billions of things he could have said to her that Christmas.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"Marry me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and the love of my life."

But he was sure that she, a woman as beautiful, self-respecting, and accomplished as she was, would laugh at him, or slap him, or both.

Why had he even _tried_ with her?

He was a danger to her, a grave danger, and the first kiss had been the start of it all.

He could have kept his distance, ignored his feelings.

But for some reason, he kissed her.

He kissed her, and then had to take it all back.

Molly was ready to kill him - so was she. Molly has tried hard to make him go back to her, and yet she herself had begged him as well.

Didn't she understand?

He would hurt her more by staying with her than by leaving her.

Why couldn't she see that?

Molly's Patronus appeared in front of him. "Go and wish Tonks a Happy Christmas," her voice said.

He groaned. His owl tapped on the window, and he let it tap. He knew it contained another Howler from Molly, angrier than ever, something along the lines of "You bastard! Tonks loves you! Respond to me or I'll throttle you!"

The first time he'd believed her. He didn't anymore.

There were a million things he could have said, but he said nothing.

He sat in his bathrobe, with his tea in one hand, and he stayed silent.

_(Remus/Tonks)_

* * *

Notes: This was so fun to write! I love Remus/Tonks a ton.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Keep 'em up!

Also, if everything's screwy and in the center, I'm really sorry, fanfiction's being a (expletive) today.


	11. Woes of the Unmarried

For: Crina, who's always leaving lovely reviews for me & who's always writing the. Best. Fics. Ever. Love you so much!!

Day 11

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas…_

She hides in her closet for ages before he knocks softly on the door. "Pansy? Are you in here? What's taking you so long?"

She furiously wipes at her eyes, succeeding to make them redder than ever. "I'll be r-right out," she says, clearing her throat and sniffing loudly.

He doesn't wait for a consent – he walks right in. "No, you won't, not if you're crying!" he accuses her gently, hugging her. "What's the matter?"

"I can't go to his_ wedding!"_ she hiccups, and then covers her mouth, her face turning cranberry red. "Excuse me," she mumbles into her fingers.

He puts his arms tightly around her. "Shh. Pansy, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. Who cares if that _prat_ broke your heart? I'm here to fix it. I won't go anywhere without you."

Presently, she stops crying. He smiles gently at her.

"Thank you," she whispers, and then charms herself to her usual perfection. He takes her hand, and they leave her room, looking as though nothing hard had ever befallen them.

Oh, if only people could see beyond the mask and visit the love on each of their faces, the hardships they've endured and conquered.

But as they Apparate to the church, one, if watching, could have caught the look passed between unsure lovers.

_(Pansy/Blaise)_

* * *

Notes: The wedding, obviously, was Draco's. This is a couple of years after they've graduated, and right now Blaise & Pansy are in a limbo between lovers and friends. Basically there's just a ton of sexual tension. =D

*cough* What? Did I forget something? Why are you glaring at me? *cough*

I'm _so_ sorry about yesterday. I swear to God, it won't happen again! Forgive me!!!


	12. Meeting in the Broom Closet

For: Silverbirch, who has reviewed not only this but other fics of mine quite regularly. You're encouragements and critiques are invaluable!! Thank you so much!!

Day 12

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas…_

The broom closet light flickers on.

"Argus?" she whispers breathlessly.

"Why hello, Irma," he says pleasantly. She looks up into his craggy old face, her expression one of the utmost excitement.

"Oh, I was afraid you wouldn't come!" she tells him.

He smiles his strange smile and takes her hand, kissing it. "Why on earth wouldn't I come?"

She shrugs, the breathless sound still obvious in her voice as she says, "It was _such_ a strange request of mine…"

He grins, turning out the light. "Never! I would _love_ to help you…"

They string the Christmas lights for the next hour, lighting up the broom closet and revealing her office in the back of the library.

"Oh, thank you, Argus!" she says, nearly throwing herself at him.

"It was a pleasure, Irma. Anything to help ring in Christmas!"

_(Pince/Filch)_

* * *

Notes: Heh. Heh. I thought I should lighten up the mood with this ridiculous piece that I personally found quite amusing to write. =D

And I shall continue with the days of Christmas thing, though according to the song there are only 12…


	13. Come Away with Me

For: A Catholic Girl, who's a fellow HPFC-er and is a) a brilliant writer and b) a brilliant reviewer! Thanks so much!

Day 13

* * *

_On the thirteenth day of Christmas…_

His hands in his pockets, his eyes on the ground, he walks along the crowded streets. He's already mailed his Christmas presents to Luna, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. There's no one else to buy for.

People give him strange looks as he wanders around, ignoring them and pretending to be alone. It's his first Christmas without his grandmother, and something seems out of place. No one seems to see is star status. Perhaps that's sort of died down, he hopes half-heartedly.

Finally, he strolls into old Tom's place and sits down at the bar. "Firewhisky, please," he says, propping his head up on his hands. He's in the mood for something strong.

The bargirl turns around and stares. "Not – No. _Neville Longbottom_?"

He stares right back. The blonde hair is the same, if a bit longer. The blue eyes bulge out at him, their usual curiosity apparent. She's a bit taller than when they were both seventeen, rebellious, and fighting. But then, so is he. They've both changed quite a lot.

"You're working _here_, Hannah?" he asks in surprise.

She nods. "You know. Earning some money before I go off and become a real person." She half-laughs, but he doesn't respond. He's staring at her still, his eyes raking over her body.

She's always been a blunt girl, and so it doesn't surprise him when she says, "Hey! What are _you_ looking at?"

"Hannah," he whispers, "who are you spending Christmas with?"

A shadow falls over her face. "My cat," she says sourly.

"Where's your father?" Then, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, I suppose," she says, lacking an answer to his question.

"Will you – will you drop by my place?" he asks, his voice full of hope.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" she says, a wide smile breaking out onto her round, always-sweet face. "You wouldn't mind having me?"

"I'd _love_ to have you," he says, smiling back at her. He gives her his address, and then stands. "I think I'll pass up on that Firewhisky after all," he tells her, and then leaves with a little wave.

Suddenly, people see him again, see the Hero. Perhaps it's the smile adorning his face.

_(Neville/Hannah)_

* * *

Notes: I figured I'd go ahead and post this, considering how busy I'll be today. Eep, decorating the tree and then my grandpa's birthday party!


	14. Love through Death

For: Hondagirl, who, in the true spirit of Christmas, requested _my_ favorite pairing, the opposite of her own. You're so sweet, Honda, and I love you so much!! =D

Also, for FallenAngel111586, whose praise I've sang in past chapters,

And for HermioneWeasleyFan, who's a huge fan of my favorite pairings as well, and runs a great comm!

Day 14

* * *

_On the fourteenth day of Christmas…_

She sits curled up in the corner, sobbing. Her tears wrack her body with a strange, supernatural force, and she can't catch her breath.

"Can we sing?" Izzy asks, her hand on Arthur's cold arm.

"What?" someone else says. Grandma Molly has been humming "Amazing Grace" determinedly, and they get their inspiration from that.

"How sweet thy sound…that saved a w-wretch like me," she sings, and then puts her face in her hands. Her voice has long since cracked, and she cannot sing.

She hears, through her tears, Grandma Molly say, "I never cared less about dying."

She breaks down harder, now, not hearing Izzy say loudly, "I love you, Grandma!" and her mother shout in protest, "Mum! Don't say that!"

It's then that he comes up to her, takes her hand in his own, kisses it. She leans back into him, the warmth of his body heat contrasting greatly to the feel of her grandfather's cold cheek against her fingertips.

"It's okay, my Lily, it's okay. Your grandpa is with you now, crying for you." His smooth voice comforts her, and she turns and kisses him, tears running down her pale face.

The unthinkable has happened, and yet she can make it through this, with his help.

_(Lily/Scorpius)_

* * *

Notes: Wow, I actually got to write today…

If you didn't see it on my profile, my grandpa died yesterday at around 6:30 – 7:00. He had a chronic illness, and he really did _want_ to die. It was so hard for us. We were there for his birthday party, and it was all very sudden. All of our family members were called and got there within three hours, except for my uncle. The second he heard, he got in his car and started driving. He lives about 7 hrs away. I just thought that maybe it would be a bit easier for me if I wrote down what happened on paper, (minus Scorpius, of course!) and that turned into this piece.

All that said, I may not be able to post for the next two days. Tomorrow is his wake, and the next day is his funeral. I hope you don't mind if I have to catch up a bit later.

And…now that the author's note is longer than the story, I leave you to review. :)


	15. Points of Life

For: Amaherst, whose reviews keep me afloat!

Day 15

* * *

_On the fifteenth day of Christmas…_

His arm snakes round her shoulders, squeezing her towards him. She turns and collapses into his arms, sobs wracking her body.

Upon reaching a lull in the storm of tears, she reaches for his handkerchief and wipes her eyes, which are puffy and red, and blistered from rubbing.

"Your son was a joy. We are so sorry for your loss." It is some couple that she cannot begin to recognize – not now. She nods her thanks, keeping her mouth tightly closed.

He quietly thanks them, his rich voice – so like Fred's! – comforting her like a familiar coat. But seconds after the couple has gone on to talk to Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who have clumped together and slowly circle the perimeter of the burial grounds, she's in his arms again, tears shaking her from head to toe.

What's the use of stopping, anyway, when she knows she'll just start again a moment later? What's the point of living when there is death in the world? What's the point of grieving when you'll soon follow in their footsteps?

A mother should never have to bury her own babies…

_(Arthur/Molly)_

* * *

Notes: Oh, God, not another funeral bit…:( I'm really sorry…not sure how this happened…BTW, the last line belongs to Dave Matthews Band, not me (from the beautiful song Gravedigger_)_.

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and sweet comments. I haven't had the time to go through them all yet. I went to school this morning at 7:00 AM, then the wake at 2:00, then home at 9:00 (yeah, seven draining hours), then planning for the funeral, crazy breakdowns, angry sisters, etc. Today was packed. I'll do my best to do more responding & updating on Wednesday. Thanks again for all your wonderful support! It means so much to me!


	16. Christmas Slippers

For: Celebrytie Aris Channas, who always leaves great reviews!

Day 16

* * *

_On the sixteenth day of Christmas…_

He stepped into his fuzzy slippers and padded slowly down the stairs. She's always laughed at him for the slippers, and yet he doesn't mind. Anything to hear those bells coming from her throat.

She is standing under the tree, her hair a wild mess and her eyes shut tightly.

"Happy Christmas, my love," he said, coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," she says, turning in his arms and wrapping her own around him. "How are you this morning?"

"Well, just lovely, now that I've seen you!" he tells her. He doesn't mind how corny he's being – anything to see that cute little nose wrinkle at him.

"You're ridiculous," she tells him, giggling. "_And_ you're wearing those slippers!"

He laughs. "They're Christmas. They're just to make you smile."

_(Draco/Hermione)_

* * *

Notes: Hope this didn't sound forced – I must admit, I hate the couple.

Slowly trying to catch up…But I'm at my grandma's all day w/no computer access!


	17. Puzzling Interactions

For: Ammiel, who faithfully reviews, and always makes me smile.

And for Bendleshnitz, a great friend of mine who I've already mentioned in previous chapters. She essentially came up with the idea, and I love her for it!! (Hope you don't mind that I changed it a bit, hon.)

Day 17

* * *

_On the seventeenth day of Christmas…_

_She's not right for me_, he tries to tell himself. _She's so whole…and happy…_

But he can't deny it anymore.

It's the second time they've met on the street.

They work together, something he learned only this year. He's seen her everywhere, now that he knows to look, but this time, as he's in a little-known shop in Diagon Alley, just thinking of whom _not_ to buy things for this year, he actually gets the courage to talk to her.

"Audrey?" he asks, coming up behind her.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in ages! How _are_ you?" She talks as though they're best friends.

"I'm – I'm alright. How are you?" He decides to be honest, because he doesn't want those eyebrows to go up, those lips to press together, those eyes to become suspicious. He hates that she can somehow detect lies.

She doesn't ask why he's only alright. She knows enough not to. "I'm quite good! I can't stay long, I just came to pick out a present for Roger – my brother, you know – and I'm really in a rush…" She gestures to a moving puzzle she's picked out, especially challenging because the shapes keep changing.

"Ooh, how fun that looks," he says, and he cannot keep the sigh of longing from escaping his mouth.

"I'll buy you one, if you like," she offers.

"No," he says, "thank you." It's no fun without someone to do it with you.

"Roger and I were going to do it together," she says, voicing his thoughts. "We love puzzles." Yet another reason why he can't ask her out. She has a normal family, a happy family. They do puzzles together, and will spend Christmas drinking hot tea and opening presents by the fire. He will be in his flat, freezing because he didn't keep his sweater. His family will be in the messy Burrow, listening to songs no one but his mother enjoys, with stupid little Harry Potter sitting there in _his_ sweater. Harry doesn't deserve to be apart of his beautiful, dysfunctional family.

She clears her throat and smiles. "I've really got to run," she tells him apologetically. "It was nice to see you again, though! We've got to see each other more at work!" She leans forward and kisses his cheek, and then hurries off.

What _would_ she think if she went to the Burrow?

No, no, she's all wrong for him, and he's got to go back to his cold flat and stare at the wall for a couple of hours. She wouldn't like that – she'd be doing a puzzle.

_(Percy/Audrey)_

* * *

Notes: This is during the 5th book, and it's _almost _in line with my other fic about them, Four Months. (Yes, only 3 more to go and I'll be on schedule!)


	18. Experimental Christmas Present

For: Kitty Bridgeta, again, who is equally as amazing as she was 9 days ago!

Day 18

* * *

_On the eighteenth day of Christmas…_

Little Xeno runs to his side. "Daddy!" he shouts, his sweet, childish voice more excited than he's heard it in a long time.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asks, picking the boy up and kissing his little nose.

"Mummy's doing an _experiment_!" He pronounces the word with careful enunciation, the meaning behind his words apparent not to him, but to his father.

"Aah. Thank you for being the messenger, Xeno. Run and find Newt, will you?" He sets the boy down quickly. He's already gathered up his papers, and with a wild look in his eye, hurries downstairs.

She's standing in front of a table, her blonde hair messy and her eyes covered with a protective magical haze. "Rolf! I was wondering when you'd come. Did Xeno tell you?" Her voice is airy, as usual, and so he knows that she hasn't yet started.

"Of course. Thank you for sending him – and for waiting for me. What are we doing today?" He casts the necessary protective spells and then puts his arm around her waist.

"We're trying to scare away the Nifflers. May be difficult, but this potion is said to…" She continues with her explanation, and he simply tightens his hold around her. How he loves this woman.

"If all goes well," he says, kissing her, "this will be your Christmas present."

"Well, then, Happy Christmas!" she says confidently, and then, "Full speed ahead!"

_(Rolf/Luna)_

* * *

Notes: Bit less intense than the other ones, a bit fluffier. Xeno & Newt are Rolf & Luna's eldest boys, followed by Lorcan and Lysander – but not yet.


	19. Whirl Me, Twirl Me, Do it Again

For: Kitty Bridgeta, who went on a requesting spree! :)

Day 19

* * *

_On the nineteenth day of Christmas…_

"Draco," says the cool voice of his father. He looks up, knowing that someone has requested a dance. He has been brooding in the corner throughout the whole of his mother's ball, and should have expected this moment to come.

"Yes, Father?" he asks.

"A Miss Astoria Greengrass. Treat her nicely – she's the only interested Pureblood." The end of his warning is hissed to him. He knows the importance of making a smart match and raising the Malfoy name to its former status – it's just that he has no interest in it.

She does not smile when Lucius leaves. Instead, she looks at him pointedly. He stands and bows, begrudgingly, of course, but at least he acts like a gentleman. She takes his outstretched hand and leads him to the dance floor.

And as they whirl around, his hands around her waist and hers on his shoulders, all he can see is those hard blue eyes, staring back at him, unperturbed. She whispers, "Tell me about yourself."

He admires the curl of her brown tresses, the ivory of her skin. He finally clears his throat and says, "What to tell? I'm a poor, desolate ex-Death Eater, once-supporter of the Dark Lord, and never once proud of it. My family is trying to social-climb their way to the top like our ancestors did for us all those years ago. I'm really quite boring."

But she smiles, just a tiny bit, a hard smile, but a smile none the less. "I must say, I disagree."

He's falling into that smile, and so he does not hear the final chord of the violin. They continue to dance, not saying anything else, arms intimately intertwined, eyes locked on each other.

Perhaps he _is_ a bit interested.

_(Draco/Astoria)_

* * *

Notes: Oh, God, how I love the two of them! Aah…writing them was so fun…_And_ I only need one more to be caught up!


	20. The Promise of Cookies

For: honeybun911, who has faithfully reviewed and never, ever failed to make me grin at her comments! And, of course, joined my anti-Dramione club. LOL.

Day 20

* * *

_On the twentieth day of Christmas…_

"Happy Christmas!" she says to him.

He blinks blearily at her, and then grins. "Thanks, Luna," he says, and then yawns. "Are you going home tomorrow?"

She smiles faintly. "Of course! I'm really excited about it, too!"

"Oh, good, I hope you have a nice time."

"Will you come over? And help me bake Christmas cookies?" Her voice is hopeful, and her smile is wide.

He starts, for a moment, and then says, "Sure! Well, if my Gran lets me."

She smiles even brighter and kisses his cheek. "Oh, just lovely! I'll owl you!" With that, she rushes from the Great Hall, leaving him to stare after her, bemused but strangely excited for the holidays.

_(Neville/Luna)_

* * *

Notes: Probably around their 5th or 6th year. I really used to love them, but I'm not such a big fan now. It was sort of fun to come back to them and explore! =D

273 reviews, guys?? You are all so effing amazing that I can't even get over it!!! Every single review makes me _so_ happy, and I'm finally getting caught up on responding, too! Much love to every single person who wrote something to me, because your support is absolutely spectacular!


	21. The Clock Chimes

For: FallenAngel111586, again. =D

Day 21

* * *

_On the twenty-first day of Christmas…_

It's near-midnight, a strange time, when everything is still save the snow falling and clocks forget to chime.

It's midnight when she comes down, a time when the clocks wake up with a jolt and sleepy people awake abruptly, unable to remember their precious dreams.

It's one after when he finally speaks, with a quiet, "Hello."

It's ten after when they fall silent again.

It's half-past midnight, in a rare moment of speech, when she says, "Dance with me."

It's one in the morning when, with a surprised jerk, he realizes what they are doing and drops his hands. "No," he says, "no!" He is not a man to betray friends.

His voice is strong, hard, and she steps back. She is unused to _no_.

It's one thirty when he looks round and finds she's gone.

It's near-two, a creepy time, when winds begin to blow and the sun starts preparing for the day.

It's thirty minutes after two when he stands and stretches, his face drawn with the pain of refusing her.

Tomorrow, the cycle will start again.

_(Remus/Lily)_

* * *

Notes: This was really fun to write. I've started liking them better recently, and slowly, my love changed from unrequited to forbidden. (BTW, the person he'd be betraying is James, whom he knows likes Lily. Eh?)


	22. Classroom Conversations

For: FallenAngel111586, who is as great as ever!!

Day 22

* * *

_On the twenty-second day of Christmas..._

She yawns, her small body shaking with the effort. He sweeps towards her, a thunderous look on his face.

"Ms. Granger! Do I bore you?"

She jumps, nearly out of her skin. "N-No, sir, of course not!"

"I should hope not, _my dear_." His voice drips with sarcasm.

Why this strange feeling in his stomach? Why this obsession with the girl?

He's horrible, scary - a terrible person, because she's a student!

But he cannot help his feelings...

_(Severus/Hermione)_

* * *

Notes: Oh my god! *washes off fingers* UGH! I - I - gah. That was terrifying to write, LOL. Sorry. I just am NOT a fan of the two of them, _lovely_ as they are...

Erm. Yes. Resume...=D


	23. Christmas Crazy

For: FallenAngel111586, again. =D

Day 23

* * *

_On the twenty-third day of Christmas…_

"Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Scorpius," he said, rubbing his eyes, his messy hair sticking up everywhere.

"Presents! Presents!" The man was nearly jumping up and down, not something he often did.

"Yes. Calm down!"

"But it's _Christmas!"_

"Scorpius!"

"Albus!"

Suddenly, staring at each other, tension in the air, hot chocolate in one hand, and there is a strange feeling in the room. The flat they share suddenly seems small, close.

"Happy Christmas, Scorpius."

_(Albus/Scorpius)_

* * *

Notes: Did that make _any_ sense? Scorpius is going crazy, and Albus, his flatmate, tries to calm him down. They have a "moment", and then Albus repents for being a grouch. :) It isn't _that_ much romance…

I dunno how many more I can write/post! I know there are only 2 more. But suddenly all I'm thinking about is wrapping presents, helping to clean up the house, and entertaining Christmas guests! So if I don't see you all again before Christmas ends, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, READERS!!!!! All of you who have reviewed have made me the happiest person in the world. You're FANTASTIC!!!! Love to all of you!!!


	24. Or Will You Dance with me Tonight?

For: MissBliss03, whose frequent reviews are always awesome!!

Day 24

* * *

_On the twenty-fourth day of Christmas…_

He picks up her small, white hand and places it on his shoulder. She looks up at him in wonder, her blue eyes searching his grey ones. He smiles faintly, and then puts his own hands around her waist.

"Dance with me." It's a command.

She looks up at him one more time, unused to such attentions from anyone of the opposite gender. Then, accepting it, she lays her curly tresses onto his chest and breaths a sigh of satisfaction. All real problems – all real _life_, in fact – have melted away, and they can just _be_, together, swaying to a rhythm only existing in their heads.

And when they finally break apart, they both know something they didn't know before: This is love.

_(Scorpius/Rose)_

* * *

Notes: Wow, came out better than I thought. I don't even _like_ them together! *is proud of self*

I'm sorry that it's after Christmas!! :( Hope everyone's was excellent, whether or not you actually celebrate that particular holiday…=D One more, and then we're done! Jeez, guys, this month has flown by with all of your amazing encouragement, reviews, requests, and awesomeness!! God only knows how much I love you all!!!!


	25. Left Behind

For: Patty the Purple Platypus, who has _the_ most amazing penname ever! =D Thanks for the request, dear!

Day 25 – The Last

* * *

_On Christmas Day…_

It's first year, and she's all alone. She looks around the Gryffindor Common Room, a strange sadness in her eyes. She's all alone, and _so_ lonely. She wants to be _home_!

And then Christmas break comes, and she has friends, and it hurts to leave the castle that she has come to regard as her home.  
-----

It's second year, and she's always with her friends, playing Quidditch and laughing and talking and flirting. She and the Weasley twins have forged a bond, and she's proud of being friends with _boys_.

Christmas break arrives, and she hugs them both good-bye, and no awkwardness interrupts the embrace.  
-----

It's third year, and she's proud of being on the Quidditch team, of making it to teenage years, of being labeled "the popular Gryffindor girl". She's proud of being a brave lion, of representing that. She's proud of her label, and her friends, and her _life_.

When Christmas break comes, she cries to say good-bye, because this year is especially good.  
-----

It's fourth year, and she thinks that _maybe_ he likes her, _maybe_ that smile holds more than mischief, _maybe_ all the teasing might amount to something. But maybe not.

And over Christmas break, she dreams of going out with him, of being his girl, of loving him.  
-----

It's fifth year, and a mass murderer is on the run, and she should be scared. But she has a boyfriend now, on-and-off, a boy to protect her and kiss away her fears.

She sends a million owls to the Weasley house over Christmas break, and her mother looks and her knowingly, and her brother complains, and she is strangely buoyant.  
-----

It's sixth year, and they go to the Yule Ball together, "as friends but maybe more", as he told her when she was asked. She asks him if they're an item or not, and all he says is "I don't know."

At least he's a magnificent dancer.

Christmas comes and goes, chock-full of giggling visits to Alicia's place and longing owls to his house. Her mother takes her aside and teaches her things, tells her things, makes her confess to this strange feeling she's having.  
-----

It's seventh year, and he leaves her, kisses her forehead and goes, and she's lost in a flood of tears. Owling isn't enough, seeing him on Hogsmeade weekends isn't enough. She's Quidditch captain, she should be better at this – but she can't be, she can only be stern and tough and secretly pine for him the whole time.

All she remembers about Christmas that year is the blur of fake smiles and presents, and the tag in her memory – "Before he left."  
-----

It's the end of Hogwarts, the end of her childhood, and she'd just like to burn the bridges and get over it. She's done with being a kid. She's ready to grow up. So she moves in with the two of them, something George clearly doesn't appreciate. She moves in and plops down on their couch and tells him what's what. "I'm living here because you told me I could," she tells him. "I want us to work, and I want us to work _right now_."

The problem with having a Weasley Twin as a boyfriend, however, is the fact of freedom. They'd rather be doing what they want to do, not having any obligations.

Christmas is spent at home this year, like always, and she feels like she's forsaken her relationship for it, telling him that she needs to do this. She visits him the day after, and they have their own Christmas. Still, it's strange to go home and act normal, knowing _he's_ home, being a Weasley.  
-----

And, abruptly, the war is upon them. They aren't laughing as often, drinking as often, proving their love for each other as often. She doesn't focus on making them work anymore, and he doesn't focus on wanting to break free. They try to be normal, but nothing is.

And Christmas that year is a horrid affair. She goes home and celebrates, but the war is the only topic of conversation. He tells her that Ron is gone, that it makes everything strange, that Ginny won't go back to school after this. He tells that Percy is still not coming home. He tells of Fleur and Bill's new house, of the beauty of it, of their frequent fights about Fleur going back to France and staying safe. He has story upon story, but none comfort her, and too many tears are shed that year that no amount of jokes can make up for it.

And then comes the final battle, and Voldemort is upon them and all she can think of is _God, he has to live, he has to live, he can't die._ She feels horrible about it, for not caring about Harry and for not focusing on her own precious life. But it is nothing in the face of her love for him, because as hard as it has been loving him, she does, she has, she always will.

"I love you," he tells her, kissing her deeply and then giving her a bone-crushing hug. "I will always love you." And then he's gone, disappearing into the throng of fighters and spells being flung.

She throws herself into maiming, hurting, killing people, and she tells herself it's all for the greater good, that in the end she can make up for the lives she's taken by saving those lives of people who have good intentions, who are good and kind and for the Light, for Dumbledore's Army.

And then, when it's all over, when she is exhausted and numb, she goes into the Great Hall and tries to celebrate, but it's there that she sees him, his body white and his eyes closed. His mouth is set in a smile, but it is a real one, one she is used to. She screams in grief, in surprise, and throws herself at him. "No, no, _no, Fred, _no, you're alive! You have to be, my love, my darling, my amazing Fred! I didn't get to tell you _half_ the things I felt, half the things I needed to tell you!" And she's collapsed and crying, and she kisses him. His lips are ice cold, and when she touches his face it's just as bad. She feels his legs, and they are strangely warm beneath his clothes. She sobs harder, horrified, terrified, ruined.

She thinks she can never, ever cry again, because she has cried too much, but the wake and the funeral prove otherwise, her eyes bloated from tears and her nose a permanent red. She doesn't care how she looks or acts, wearing orange and purple together and crying in the middle of a shopping center or a Muggle street corner.

She cannot celebrate anything that year. Christmas passes meaninglessly. Time slows, and then quickens, and then slows again. Nothing is right. April first arrives, and she goes to the Weasleys, sobbing. They all cry together, Bill and Fleur and Charlie and George and Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry and Molly and Arthur, a neverending stream of tears, salt and water with a terrifying consistency. Nothing seems to change.

But then slowly, she begins to heal. She wears matching clothes again. She doesn't break down crying so often. She visits the Weasleys at least twice a week, and she comforts and consoles them instead of the other way around. She gets out more often, goes to reunions and parties and starts to play Quidditch again. She makes a team, the Hollyhead Harpies, and is proud of it. She watches and helps as Hogwarts rebuilds itself, as the Wizarding world recovers from Voldemort. She observes Ron and Hermione's relationship, Harry and Ginny's, Arthur and Molly's, Bill and Fleur's, Alicia and George's. She doesn't go looking for one herself.

And slowly, _ever _so slowly, she repairs her life. Beyond her outward appearance, her job, her friends. She remembers the day of the week again. She begins to meet Lee Jordan for coffee at a Muggle shop once a week.

Though she will never be well, and never stop loving her dear, dead boyfriend, she can move on. She can live the life he surely wanted for her. She is healthy.

_(Angelina/Fred)_

* * *

Notes: Whoa, massive!update! Hahaha, yay, that was so fun to write, a balance between fluff and angst.

Merry Belated Christmas, readers & _especially_ reviewers. To my regulars: You always made me laugh, or at the very least smile. I've made so many new friends out of you guys, and it's a joy. I hope you'll all keep reviewing & PMing me, and I'll def. try to do the same! This means Bendleshnitz, Just Loopy xx, Morning. xx, Hondagirl, HermioneWeasleyFan, Silverbirch, Serindraxx, Crina, Miss Bliss03, Tonkswyrda, FallenAngel111586, Amaherst, Ammiel, Kitty Bridgeta, A Catholic Girl, Celebrytie Aris Channas, Bad Mum, Honeybun911, glowyrm, Beefcake the Mighty, and Kandib293. (If I've forgotten anyone who reviewed regularly, I'm _so_ sorry, and you have full permission to kill me. :D )

To my one- or few-time reviewers: I _loved_ your reviews, no matter how little of them there were! Every one was so amazing! Msllamalover, Patty the Purple Platypus, Naflower05, Lunar Sphinx, Onikakushi, colouringcrayons, dollyxdoll'-'x, LadyVi, LilysMommy, Dominiquevip, vlmck02, and Weasley is my anti-drug 00 – you all rock! (Again, if I've forgotten anyone, you _so_ can kill me!)

To my readers-but-not-reviewers: Aww, I'm sad that you never left anything! I can't name you guys, but you all are lovely for giving this fic a chance or perhaps reading it religiously!! Much love to all of you!

And to _everyone_: You have no idea how much fun it was writing this fic! It gave me a reason to procrastinate and, through the hard & fun times, it helped me clear my head. You all let me write funeral bits till I was satisfied; you let me ramble on in these notes; you gave me a reason to smile; you were constantly encouraging & fun; you were supportive when I needed it, helpful when I needed it, funny when I needed it, and philosophical when I needed it :D; and you all are so very amazing! Even when I dumped on you the fact that my grandpa had died, you accepted it with grace and were amazing about it!

Okay, I'll stop now, really. But you have no idea the gratitude I feel towards you all! So many hugs to everyone!! *hugs the whole world*


End file.
